Hebe
Hebe (b. March 4, 1996) was a student at Tower Placement School and a friend of Carl Alex. Biography Early life Hebe was born on March 4, 1996 to an unknown mother and an unidentified father. She eventually met and befriended Carl Alex. She also came to distrust Rose Johannson and Jamie, and met Charles at the beginning of the 2012–2013 school year. It is unknown if she met Steven Thompson before this, but it is more likely she has known Charles for longer than Thompson. It is also implied that she has a cordial, though not close, relationship with Luke Norris. In the mix, Hebe also joined Snapchat. On December 19, she ditched eighth period and went home with three of her friends. Initially, she had doubted they would all be allowed to come over, as her father had a rule that only two friends could come over at a time and he was "kinda petty about male company". They took off afterwards. 2013 If Carl Alex's posse was still active in early March of 2013, Hebe must have defected before that. At some point around this time, she punched Alex for an undisclosed reason. As Steven Thompson greeted her early on in May, it can be inferred that she still went to Tower Placement School and that she was still on friendly terms with him. After Charles spoke with her, they contacted Steven Thompson on hologram on May 15. Hebe told him Val Quintana and Carl Alex were both gone, and that she did not like Rose Johannson because she did the same illegal drugs as Alex. She did not see Miranda Patrick as a spitting image of Quintana, considering her to be far nicer. She gave Charles a hi-five when he cited good riddance to Alex and Kayliah Galibraith. Physical description Hebe is short and is described as having alarmingly healthy skin. Her hair is blonde. Personality and traits Hebe was a sweet yet mysterious girl who did not prefer to prolong conversations and was one to sustain niceties when greeting people. She enjoys hanging out with her friends and does not trust Rose, Jamie, or Val. She either defected from Carl Alex's posse or simply turned her back on it when it disassembled permanently. However, she is more trusting of Miranda and Charles. Relationships Tower Placement students Hebe was at least friendly with Carl Alex. On the other hand, she had little patience for Rose Johannson or Jamie, believing that neither of them were trustworthy. Hebe later said that Rose was a "pot head". She also considers Val Quintana to be shortsighted. However, she is more charitable in her regard for Miranda Patrick, considering her to be a nice person. Hebe has a cordial, though not close, relationship with both Steven Thompson and Luke Norris. She also had several female friends whom she enjoyed hanging out with. Appearances * Category:1996 births Category:Born in March Category:Females Category:Neutral individuals Category:Tower Placement students Category:Snapchat users Category:Blonde-haired individuals Category:Members of Carl Alex's posse